


His Leech

by CommanderKats



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, Large Cock, Late at Night, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Weeks after his night with Jonathan, Geoffrey thinks of little else. Its a constant memory that fills his thoughts even when he's out patrolling for vampires, hoping he runs across the only one he wants. Alone in a dark alley he gets what he wants.





	His Leech

Geoffrey stared down the dark alley, it had been nearly two months since he had last seen Jonathan and that night played vividly over in his thoughts. Honestly it was somewhat of a constant though, one that plagued him in more ways than one. He adjust his pants and the growing tent, dark nights and empty alleys did that to him, he remembered Jonathan’s words just as much as what they did. 

Fingers drifted to where the leech had bit him. That had been more than he could have dreamed, never would he have thought he’d let one do that nonetheless want the damn leech to do it again. His body grew hot and hard. Geoffrey took a deep breath and tried to pull himself back to the present, back to his job. 

He looked back at his men, they were scattered checking other alleys as he turned back down the dark one and stepped into the darkness. He held a torch in one hand and his crossbow in the other, rats scuttled as he tried to listen within the darkness, listen for the empty. For him it was the easiest tell of a vampire, the emptiness that they fill, all void of life.

_ Not Jonathan _ , his couldn’t help the thought.

Empty.

He stopped and steadied himself looking about the darkness for where the leech might jump out from. Raising his torch a little, casting the light around a bit more, he glanced behind him towards his men but could only make out the faint light of there torches. For a second he thought of hollering for backup but he’d wait to see what showed up. 

“Hello Geoffrey.” Jonathan’s voice like silver, sharp and smooth. 

He turned back around and saw the leech,  _ his leech, _ standing next to an abandoned wagon. His thoughts made his heart nearly hammer out of his chest,  _ his leech _ ? What the hell was that? 

Jonathan came closer, his pale skin like moonlight as he watched Geoffrey standing there. He didn’t know what he wanted Jonathan to do, well that wasn’t completely true, he knew exactly what he wanted his leech to do. Jonathan was in front of him now, his crossbow loose in his hand and the torch held off to the side. 

“Thought I told you what I’d do if I saw you alone in an alley.” Jonathan’s fingers touched where he had bit, moving up Geoffrey’s throat until his thumb found his pulse and wrapped his other fingers around his throat, again. Geoffrey groaned. He couldn’t help himself, he hadn’t wanted this for too many nights. 

Then Jonathan shoved him and he stumbled back towards the wall, dropping his crossbow and the torch. Jonathan was on him, pressing him hard against the brick wall. His hands clawed at Jonathan, needing to touch, to have him inside him. Jonathan’s lips were on Geoffrey’s, his tongue demanding its way into Geoffrey’s welcoming mouth. He groaned deep as Jonathan growled. 

“Turn around.” Jonathan growled, his voice more leech than man. Geoffrey obeyed, eager to see where it goes and very much wanting it to go one way. His hands braced against the wall as he looked over his shoulder at Jonathan, his leech watching him, his fangs showing as he looked him up and down. Jonathan pressed against him, his hard manhood rubbing against Geoffrey’s tight ass. 

Hands yanked down Geoffrey’s pants, the cool night air against his bare flesh made him more aware of everything especially when Jonathan ran a hand over his ass. He squeezed a cheek, giving it a light slap as fangs dragged along Geoffrey’s throat. His body jerked against Jonathan, wanting him desperately inside him, to feel him again.

Jonathan chuckled, breath hot on his ear, “Eager are you my hunter?” He asked nipping along Geoffrey’s neck. 

“Fuck.” Geoffrey breathed, his ass wiggling against Jonathan’s manhood, “Please.” He begged without realizing it like a cat in heat. A zipper broke the quiet and Geoffrey nearly died when he felt that long, hard manhood thump against his cheek. He moaned hearing Jonathan spit, felt the wet head of Jonathan’s manhood pressing against his tight hole. 

He pressed the head in, Geoffrey moaning, “So fucking tight.” Jonathan gritted. Geoffrey’s breath started coming fast, his heart pounding as he took every delicious inch of Jonathan until balls pressed tight against his own. Jonathan pulled out and thrusted back in, slamming Geoffrey into the brick wall. 

Fangs pressed against his neck as nails bit into his naked flesh, Jonathan hammered away at him, deep and hard. His world centered on the long, hard manhood inside him, at  _ his leech _ who made his mind go blind with pleasure. 

“You like getting fucked in a dark alley hunter?” Jonathan growled against his skin, “Like being used by a leech.” Each word pounded into him. One of Jonathan’s hands left his hip, wrapping itself around Geoffrey’s own thick manhood. He stroked him, quick and rough. Geoffrey’s balls tightened. 

Shouting echoed from down the alley, Geoffrey tried to still, to stop but Jonathan held tight onto him, pressing himself deep into him. His hand jerking him, “What would they think if they saw you right now Geoffrey.” Jonathan’s voice hot against him, thrusting himself back in, “Eagerly taking me.” Geoffrey moaned and Jonathan started fucking him hard again, “Imagine their faces.” Jonathan spoke, his tongue swirling around Geoffrey’s ear. 

It was too easy for Geoffrey to imagine his fellow hunters faces, could easily guess their thoughts as they watched him taking it more than willingly from a leech. His body grew tight and hot, the humiliation sweet as Jonathan used him. He felt it building, in the pits of his groin a building thunder rolling until…

Geoffrey jerked in Jonathan’s hand, hot semen shooting against the wall and ground, his tight hole squeezing Jonathan. His leech growled, fangs pressed against his neck as his fingers dug back into Geoffrey’s hips. Jonathan’s tongue lavished the sensitive skin pressed between his teeth, Geoffrey felt him start to lose control. Thrusts coming faster and faster until Jonathan growled viciously, fangs going deep into that sensitive skin, his manhood pressed to the hilt as his semen shot, hot and filling. 

Jonathan drank, Geoffrey’s soft cries at every suckle making them both hard again, “You taste so fucking good.” His voice barely more than a growl. Jonathan pulled his mouth away and took a step back, his eyes watching Geoffrey as they both straighten their clothes. Geoffrey kept his hands on the brick wall for a moment, steading himself before leaning down and pulling up his pants. 

“ _ Come with me. _ ” Jonathan spoke, his voice rich with honey and influence. 

Geoffrey could taste it, “Don’t you remember leech,” He turned around and looked at him, “You have to say it to my face.” 

Jonathan smiled again, predatory and hot, “ _ Come. _ ” Again Geoffrey could feel the influence, promises of something dangerous and sweet, without even a thought he went. 


End file.
